The strawberry Queen and hollow God
by animejunki
Summary: Aizen is prince of the soulsociety, than he is release. Aizen has squad 0, working to find a way for him to return home. That is not the only thing on his mind, every member in the royal family has a soulmate. Unfortunatly for Ichi, he is Aizen's. Ichigo has moved on and is starting new but Aizen is pulling him back in. Will Ichigo belong to Aizen or his brother! MPREG, YAOI, RAPE.
1. The news

**Aizen tells the Soulsoceity why he did what he did and he is set free! :O Yes When a member of the royal family finds their soul mate many laws can be broken to have their mate by their side. Aizen is the second prince of the soulsociety but was thrown out of heaven by his brother the first in line to be king. Now that the Soulsociety know Aizen is of royal blood they can't stop him. So what will happen to poor Ichigo who has no powers and is in a relationship with Shinji. ;) Aizen is enraged to find HIS berry kissing another man so he tears them apart. Shinji is angry and Ichigo is confused, Ichigo cannot see or feel what happen. Aizen warns Shinji and takes his leave after kissing Ichigo well trying only to pass through him. Later that night Aizen grabs Orihime and forces her to bring back everyone who served him and who would still be loyal. The Soulsociety is allowing Aizen to be Lord of Hucho Mundo as long as he does not declare war agents them. Aizen has one of his lesser hollow turn arrancars collect a few things from his Ichigo's home an extra pillow a few of the books he reads. (Mostly history) Aizen wants his berry in their bed forever! Aizen is truly OBSESSED! :D **

**This is my first Yaoi so please don't hate to much!**

**You know who owns it so don't think I do.**

Why am I still thinking about this man? It has been over a year since he was imprisoned for his crimes. I lost all my power in that finale battle with him. Now my life is normal and I cannot see the dearly departed anymore, that is what I always wanted. That still does not answer my questions. Why every single night I fall asleep I have dreams of him. The dreams are the same, he is bound in a chair watching me with that one sinister brown eye of his. I try every time not to pay attention but I can still feel that eye burning holes into me. When I wake up, I feel as if something is trying to chain me to that place.

"Yo, Ichi! What is wrong with you?" My boyfriend Shinji, asks taking a seat next to me on my bed.

"Not much just how much I am going to hate being part of the graduation ceremony." I complain, it was a lie just a small one. He sighs and grabs some of the collage handouts I got last night. They have not even been look at.

"You are keeping yourself here right? I do not know if you notice this but I get crazy jealous. You do not want me coming up there and making a scene in front of your buddies." He tells me actually being serious for once.

"Shinji, you know I would never cheat on you. Besides I know for a fact that Karakura University has a great vet program. That way I can still go to school and see you on a regular basis."

"Sounds like you made up your mind up already on this one." He says taking me into a passionate kiss.

He pushed me on my back and takes my shirt off. My face is completely red as Shinji is grinding our erections together. Shinji trailed kisses down my neck paying attention to one of my very sensitive spots. He sucked and kissed it gently teasing it with the tips of his teeth. Shinji moves along his journey down south. He takes my left nipple into his mouth and start sucking on while giving the same amount of attention to its twin. Shinji is taking his danm sweet time and I'm a puddle of pleasure underneath him. Hey why am I letting him have all the fun. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and flip us over, now I'm on top. I kiss him deeply and he grabs firmly onto my ass with one hand. He teases my package with the other one which slowly drives me crazy. My cock feels as if it will tear through the danm tight fabric that is constricting it. That is when Kisuke barrages in and I got off of Shinji and grab a pillow to cover my embarrassingly hard cock.

"Shinji, you need to come with me right now." Kisuke says in a deadly serious voice grabing the fully aroused visord.

_Soulsoceity SOSUKEAIZEN prison cell_

"Now do you understand Sosuke Aizen, that once this information is out there is no bringing it back." A blinding light tells a man who is bounded to a chair.

"Of course I do, I am tired of waiting for him to come to me. I will just have to go to him and take him. Whether he likes it or not." Aizen states simply.

"What if he is in a relationship with someone?" The light asks.

"Simple I will kill them and force my strawberry queen to watch as the life leaves their eyes. Then I shall take him right then and there."

ONE HOUR LATER-Soulsociety

"Head captain, Head captain! Squad zero is here and they are demanding the release of the traitor and prisoner Sosuke Aizen. If we do not do as told we will be facing the Royal family!" A messanger from the stealth force declares.

"Bring the prisoner to the meeting room. Have all the captains meet there as well and that the captain of squad zero is there. Then she can explain why they want to release that dangerous man.

-Meeting room-(Aizen's PRO)

I sat there, still in the most uncomfortable chair I have ever been in. The Captain of squad of squad Zero looking me up and down. She can tell I am of royal blood, the Royal family has spirit energy like no other. Only the Royal Guard and Royal family can sense it. I knew of Mokishi since I was young and she knew me the moment her eyes landed on me. The Captains of the soulsociety walk in all with their second in command with them. There has been some changes since I have been lock away. Squads one, four, seven, eight, ten, and eleven have not change captains or leitunets. While two, three, five, six, nine, twelve, and thirteen have. Yoruichi is captain of squad two and Soifon is her second. Renji has been promoted to captain of squad three and Izuru is his leitunet. Captain of squad five is surprisingly Ikkaku and not so surprisingly his leitunets Yumichika. Byakuya has no current second and Shuuhei seems to have taken the possession of squad nine with Momo as his subordinate. Kisuke has taken over squad twelve aging and last Ukitake finally has a leitunet and that is young Rukia. Seems my time here has really changed things maybe the soulreapers have changed for the better. The soulreapers really should have brought someone new in someone who has not seen my zanpocktou release state. They are truly making this to easy.

The Head captain steps forward and begins the meeting. "So Captain Mokishi, why are you demanding the release of this man."

"You all have truly no idea who this man really is. Sosuke Aizen Second son of the Royal family. His brother sealed him away from heaven, from what I have gather he is trying to return to his home. Not to kill his brother but to settle thing with his older brother. The reasons he did not just use the Oken is simple, his brother made a block that forced Aizen to stay clear of it. So he had to find a way to make a Oken of his own and he did. Now unless you want War, you shall release Prince Aizen." Mokishi order the last part.

The Captain are all dumbstruck as I simply gazed upon them. "Now you foolish soulreapers, do you still not understand? The only reason I sank so low was to make my plan perfect to return to heaven. To get revenge on my brother who sealed me away in this disgusting realm. I ran into a slight snag in my plan when I felt my soul mate being conceived into this wretched world. You all should know him he is the main reason I am still in this realm."

All the captain's and vice captain's eyes widen at this. "Impossible Ichigo, cannot be your soul mate!" Abari yells griping his zanpocktou.

"It is true, that is why I help mold him into the soulreaper he was. I wanted him to be strong for when I turned him into a demi god or should I say goddess. I did not intend for him to lose his powers or for the hogyoku to take over my body. I was supposed to give Ichigo the change then make the full mating bond while you all thought we were fighting to the death. Unfortunately things turned out a little wrong." I sighed and then closed my eyes thinking of what me and my queen would be doing right now if it went as planned. "Now soulreapers I have an offer for you. Release me and the Royal Guard shall find a way for me to return to heaven. Until then I shall return to Hucho Mundo and live there with my strawberry queen. In exchange I shall not declare war on the soulsociety or attempt to make the Oken. As long as my terms are met."

"You think you can just waltz right in and make these lies, Aizen!" Rukia shouted at me with pure hatred. "Like we would let someone like you have Ichigo!" Her captain had to hold her back, others started yelling and shouting.

"Silence!" Yamamoto shouted shutting everyone up. "We shall agree to these terms only if the former substitute soulreaper Ichigo Kurosaki agrees." Yamamoto declared, this brought more shouts and glares from almost everyone. They only stop when Mokishi step forward calm as a clam.

"I shall have the hogyoku removed from the prince, then we shall escort him to Hucho Mundo." She tells them while unbinding me. No one could say or do anything. I am royalty they cannot stop me without going agents their very own laws. I walk out thinking about all the things I will do to my sweet strawberry queen.

Soon Ichigo, you will be mine.

-World of the Living-(Shinji's PRO)

I could not believe what I headed from Kisuke. That bastared Aizen is of royal blood and he is making some lie that Ichigo is soul mate. How low will he sink to destroy everything I hold dear. First he does a hollification experiment on me which turns me into a visord. Then he tries to kill the people I treasure most in the world. Finally he is trying to take my Ichi away from me. Ichigo is the first person I have ever fallen in true love with. Well I am not going to be giving up without a fight. I have already talk to the others about this and they agree to protect Ichigo at all cost. He was a visord and now my boyfriend for almost a year, that make him part of the family. Speaking of family I got invited to dinner with Ichigo's. Ichigo has been trying to keep me from meeting his dad. I have finally insisted on meeting his father, I do plan on having Ichigo move into an apartment with me. One that is close to the school he wants to go to and one to Kisuke Shop. Kisuke sold me the shop when he returned to being a captain of squad twelve. I am not sure I should tell Ichigo the truth or not. Honesty was a big thing to Ichi and I did not want to ruin our relationship by hiding something from him. I flashstep to the Kurosaki's residence and knock on the door. Instead of going through the window like I always do.

Ichigo answers the door after there was a crash and I look over his shoulder to see a man with dark hair on the floor. Ichigo kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear. " Sorry for anything my dad dose tonight."

Dinner was fun Ichigo blushed fifty shades of red throughout the meal. Yuzu whack my hand with a wooden spoon for playing footsy with Ichi under the table. While his dad ask embarrassing questions and Karin bluntly pointed out that I gave Ichigo the hickey peeking out from his collar. Me and Ichigo go for a full moon walk down to the riverside. I wrap my arm around Ichi slim waist and pull him close to me. We took a seat at the bench wear I ask him out for the first time and wear we had our first kiss.

"Ichigo, I know you want to take this relationship slow. And I'm not asking for sex just for you to consider moving in with me I completely under-" I was cut off by the most delicious lips in all the worlds kissing me.

"I do not have to consider it I would love to live with you. Just remember take things slow." We started to kiss each other deeply that was a huge mistake.

A second later I was thrown off of Ichigo by none other than Aizen. He stood there in his arrancars wear and perfect hair. He is glaring at me with such hatred in his sinister brown eyes, his hatred is nothing compared to mine. He grabs me by the throught and lifted me up off my feet into the air.

"How dare you touch my future Goddess!" He yells tighting his hold around my neck. "You are lucky I am making a peace treaty with the soulreapers right now. Are you would be dead a thousand times over. Touch my Ichigo aging and you will die."

He drops me and walks over to Ichigo who is bound by kido. He cannot hear or see Aizen but he knew something attack me. Aizen pulls out a memory replacement and used it on Ichigo probullay erasing this whole thing from his memory. Aizen tries to kiss Ichigo but only goes through him. Aizen left sending one last glare in my direction he has gotten only stronger since the battle over the fake Karakura town. I pick Ichigo up and carry him home I have no other choice but to tell his dad and him what is going on.

**Yay My first Yaoi is done! Please review sometimes reviews are better than sex! Oh and Airin if you see this I was joking! **

**Ok I fix misspelling and grammar and do not judge me we are all not perfect!**


	2. The dream

**Yes the secound chapter is here, sorry if it is to short. I'm still getting use to wrighting fanfic stories from my notebook to computer. I will try to get better.**

Hucho Mundo-(Aizen's Pro)

I walk in to see my espada all here once aging. Well except Baraggan Louisenbairn, the former Segundam espada. He was too much of a risk of being brought back, I will not have anyone risk taking what is mine. I look over to see the young Orihime Inoue starting to bring back the espadas fraccions. On my time in the world of the living to see my mate for the first time in two years, I brought Orihime with me under the threat of her best friends life. She cares far too much for the pathetic human girl. Caring for someone who is not worthy of your time is just a waste and a weakness in my eyes. I look over to see Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in her adult form watching me carefully. Apparently she became attach to Ichigo when he invaded Hucho Mundo to rescue Orihime. She may become a threat so I made her the new Segundam espada, she will be watch by Ulquiorra until I am positive I can trust her. I will have to make sure all of my espada do not get any ideas of betraying me or getting revenge for losing the war. Most of them are thankfull to be alive once more but I saw how some glared hatefully me. Taking control of them once aging will be an ordeal but an entertaining one at that.

I order Nelliel to gather Information on Ichigo Kurosaki, his likes and dislikes. I need to prepare for him to be in our home until we enter heaven. I do not wish to have him hating it here for as long as we stay he will not want to stand by my side at first and I wish for him to be comfortable and accepting of his fate as soon as possible. His fate to belong to me and stand by my side, until the end of time. I order Ulquiorra to watch over Ichigo and make sure no one touches my future queen.

I walk to the floor where Ichigo and I will live while in Hucho Mundo until the day we enter Heaven. I wonder how Ichigo will want our rooms to be, I want them to be to his likings as well as my own. There is going to be a shared library, study, dining room, lounge, hall bath, two extra rooms for future use, balcony, and the master bedroom and bath. I cannot wait for when we can break in our rooms and furniture we get. I sigh knowing for a fact that Ichigo will be stubborn about our bonding of our souls. At first that is how it will have to be. In time I will make him fall for me than I shall turn him into a demi-Goddess. He will be powerful and able to stand atop the heaven with me where I shall get my revenge on my older brother for sending me to this realm. Yes, he shall pay for all you put me through. I then walk to the floor below the one for my and Ichigo future and go to my room. I just wish Ichigo was here, lying on my bed completely naked waiting for me to take him and fill his willing body with my seed.

The thought of that brought a true smile to my face. Ichigo by my side and giving me everything I have ever wanted. My life in Heaven and a family that a member of the royal family can only have when the make the bound with their soul mate. I have waited many, many years for this and I will soon have everything I have always wanted. No one will get in my way and most defiantly not Shinji Hirako. I will not allow that bastared to have my sweet Ichigo. I will torture right in front of Ichigo, than take the scared strawberry in my arms and give him everything he will ever need. Soon you shall be mine. You shall never need anything else but me and the family we will make together. Your father, sisters, friends or even those soulreapers that are given you to me so easily. You will never need any of them ever aging. In a few weeks you shall be mine. I lay on my bed and enter the world of dreams.

In the Soulsociety-(Renji's pro)

"Renji, is the head Captain really going to hand Ichigo over to Aizen?" My lieutenant asks me lightly.

"If he does I shall stop it." I tell trying to finish the paperwork in front of me.

"No you will not Renji. As my fiancé you shall not risk your life.. A stotic voice orders from the doorway.

"Byakuya, we cannot just hand Ichigo over to that bastared!" I shout standing up glaring at my fiancé.

"Renji Abari, do not let me hear you disrespect the prince, Sosuke Aizen aging. He is of the royal family and demands our respect. If you speak ill of him aging you shall be punished." Byakuya tells me than leaves the room, I growled out in frustration how dare Byakuya demands that of me. After all that Ichigo has done for us.

World of the Living-(Ichigo's pro)

I wake up feeling slightly dizzy and confused, all I can remember is being in the park with Shinji and then the rest is a blank. I look to my left to see Shinji laying down next to me shirtless and his arm drape across my waist. I touch his neck to see bruises on it and suddenly I am filled with worry and concern. Was the reason I cannot remember what happen and why we are here in my room and not at the park. I am worried that the man who help me after I lost my powers is injured and I cannot protect him. The one man who makes me feel safe is now injured and I couldn't even remember how. I lay down next to him and fall asleep snuggling closely to the man I love most in all the worlds.

ICHIGO'S DREAM

I wake up aging but this time I am not in my room and I am laying naked under satin sheets. I pull the blood red sheets closer to my body with a blush covering my face. Looking around the room I feel my blood run cold when my eyes land on Sosuke Aizen. He walks to the bed taking his danm sweet time. He sits at the edge and looks at me with lust filled eyes. I quickly scramble backward until my back hits the wall and now I have no place to run. He smirks at me and crawls from the end of the king size bed to me. There is incredibly hungry look in his eyes that sends shiver down my spine. I suddenly feel more naked underneath his gaze. He is now half way on top of me and I nearly had a heart attack when he yank the sheet from my body. He eyes quickly land on my penis and I try to cover it up but he bats my hands away. When he leans in to kiss me I quickly flip him off of me. Which he must have not been expecting because it was rather easy for me to do. I stand up quickly on to be grabbed by the waist and held firmly on his lap.

He has an erect cock that is lined up through his clothing right to my hole. I try to squirm out of his grasp and yell at him but to find no noise came from me. I felt weak in his hold like nothing I could do would work. He grabs my limp cock and strokes it so carefully as he changes from cock to balls teasing them lightly. He is driving me crazy with his light touches. I want to hit him but let him have his way with me at the same time. I love it and hate it. Aizen moved his hands so only the very tips of his finger are touching me. I started to squirm around knowingly feeling his incredible large cock becoming harder, I only did this trying to get him to touch me more. He flips us over and takes my all of my manhood into his hot mouth. He does not waste any time in making cum harder than I have ever done before.

Ichigo's bedroom-(Ichigo's Pro)

I wake up to an empty bed and sperm all over my chest, how did I end up naked in my bed anyways? I get out of bed and go to take a shower. An overwhelming feeling of guilt building up inside of me. I should have not cum to Sosuke Aizen.

**Thank you if you have read the second chapter and thank you if you review. I wish to have a Beta but I do not know where to start. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. If you want to suggest something just send it in and I shall try my hardest to add it. I love to add my fans ideas so please ask. **

**What couples should I add? **

**Yaoi! **

**Yuri! **

**straight!**

**I do it all.**


	3. AN: Couple list (1)

**Good day to you my readers!**

** This is the first couple list and I want honest opoins about them.**

**Yaoi**

**SEMEXUKE**

**Main: **Sosuke Aizen-Ichigo Kurosaki

**Side: **Byakuya Kuchiki-Renji Abari

**Yuri**

**Side****:** Tier Harribel-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

**Straight**

**Side: **Stark Coyote-Orihime Inoue


	4. The propesel

**Yay it is here! Chapter 4! Sorry that it took so long the thanksgiving season was so hectic, I have a lot to be grateful for. My girlfriend, friends, job, home, great boss, good health, sister, and my mom. The women who gave up her vj's tightness to birth me. :) **

**Well in this chapter it is how a few people react to the news. **

**From the Kurosaki family to the espadas. How will Ichigo take the news ,well read and find out. **

**There is also BIG news in this chapter!**

I sigh deeply trying to figure out a way to tell Shinji about my dream, how would he react. I feel like I cheated on him. All the dreams I have ever had that made me excited have only been of Shinji and me. I cannot believe that I felt lust for anyone other than Shinji. Ever since I started to dream about Aizen, I feel different weaker, vulnerable, and ashamed of my attraction to him. Yes I am attracted to Aizen and that makes me feel guilty and disgusted with myself. Guilty that I want to touch his firm body, to give and receive pleasure from him. Why do I feel this way, I want to have him inside of me and to stroke my body, making me his. I should not feel this fucking way, not about him of all people. I love Shinji and I shall prove it by giving him the one thing no other man will ever have my virginity. No thoughts of Aizen shall enter my brain once I give myself to the man I truly love most in the world. It's a Saturday so I do not have to worry about school or homework or anything else, except for preparing myself. Sexs is very painful, that is at least what Uryu says about Chad. The pain goes away after a while but the first time is always the worst. So I will call Uryu and ask him if can give me some tips on doing it your first time, I want to ask someone who has done this before.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Shinji knocking on the door. "Ichi, it's Shinji I need to talk to you."

"Come on in Shinji, there is something I need to talk to you about as well." I tell him throwing on a pair of shorts than sitting on the bed Indian style. Shinji expression made me worried. He looks sad, angry, and worried oh dear God. Did I call out Aizen's name in my sleep and is Shinji thinking I have a thing for that bastared!? If he does than I may have just ruined what a good thing we have going!

"Ichigo, I think we need to talk about our relationship." He tells me, I'm thinking. Dear Lord he is going to break up with me.

"Shinji, I can-"

"You can tell me whatever it is after I am done. I promise that I will listen to every single word." He tells me cutting me off. "There is something that happen in the soulsociety that will affect our relationship greatly. Aizen was released from prison a couple of days ago, the only reason the soulreapers release him was because they had no choice in the matter. Sosuke Aizen is the second born son of the Soul King and he wanted to make the Oken to enter heaven. His older brother lock him out of heaven and he was one hundred percent determine to return to his home. That was until you were born. You see the Royal family are all demi-Gods and Goddesses until they make a full mating bond with their soul mate. After they make that bond their soul mate becomes a demi-God or Goddess unless they are made queen or king. Than they become a full God or Goddess. How do they find their soul mates, they sense the moment that they are conceived. If you do not get it, I will have to spell it out for you. Aizen is your soul mate that is why he took such an interest in you. When a member of the royal family finds their soul mate almost any law can be broken to have their mate by their side. When the soulreapers figured this out the were forced to release him. You were made perfectly for that bastared and I have no idea what will happen to me. There is one thing that I know for sure, I love you and I will stay by your side until you wish me there no longer. I will fight him if he tries to break us apart but only if you want me to." He takes a deep breath and sits down next to me then looks me in the eyes lovingly and fearfully, pulling out a small velvet box. "Ichigo Kurosaki, do you want me to be with you for now and forever, in other words do you want to marry me."

I was completely and totally stunned, Shinji just proposed to me! "Shinji, I love you. Aizen may or may not be my soul mate but I love you, not him. I want to be with you and only you. So yes I would love to marry you Shinji." I kiss him deeply and passionately more so than I ever have before.

(Ulquiorra's pro)

I look blankly at the scene playing out before me wondering how to react to it. Should I kill the trash that is touching my Lords future Queen or should I just take this information back to Lord Aizen and have him decide. Lady Ichigo has grown so fragile, what happen to this man who defeated me in battle. A battle that I did not hold back. The young male that cut me down so easily. Lord Aizen will be furious to find out his future wife is now engaged to some piece of trash. This is no good at all.

FEW HOURS AGO

Hucho Mundo (No one's pro)

All of the espadas are gather in the meeting room. This time there is not just one female in the room but two and no tension in the room. Or so it would seem. Everyone appears to be happy to be here, back in one piece and alive. Nel and Halibell are holding hands and Stark looks to be in deep thought or he is sleeping with his eyes open. The other espadas all do the same thing glaring and waiting patiently for Aizen. Aizen comes in at last watching all of his espadas reactions. Half of them glared hatefully at the man who lead them down this path, the others could honestly care less about it.

"Good morning my dear espadas, I hope everyone is settling in nicely. You all may want to know what are plans are but before we start that why don't we have some tea."

AFTER THE MEETING

(Starks's pro)

I am slightly confused as to why Aizen did not take the strawberry when he was a child. Kill his family and raise him himself. I mean than Ichigo would have grown attach to Aizen and there would have been no way for Aizen to loose. Everything with Aizen is complicated. Something good at least came out of this Orihime Inoue she is attractive and I can use her to get over my interest in Gin Ichimaru. Why did I feel for the man the way he tormented everyone and loved to be awake why would I be interested in someone like him. While I am thinking of gin teasing the other espadas I come to have a burning feeling in my chest, is it anger at Aizen. Aizen is a cruel man who hurt Gin and is going to chain Ichigo to him, poor kid.

(Nel's pro)

Why would Aizen tell us about Ichigo? Is he truly going to force Ichigo to be his?

(Halibell's pro)

I look to my left to see Nel looking extremely frustrated, It must be for the future queen of Hucho Mundo. Lord Aizen has every intention of making Kurosaki his.

(Ulquiorra's pro)

I step into the world of the living and headed to find Lady Ichigo. I am put on guard to watch the boy for Lord Aizen. It is obvious that Ichigo is perfect for Lord Aizen.

(Nnorita's pro)

What a fucking cunt, Damn that Nelleil returning to Los Nochas and even stronger than she was before! I will take that bitch down one way or another.

(Grimmjow's pro)

Damnit, ever since I lost to Ichigo Kurosaki, I have develop unwanted feelings for the soulreaper. Now that Aizen has stake a claim on the boy I will never have him to myself. Damn Aizen to the deepest pit of hell.

(Zommari's pro)

...

(Szayle's pro)

How will I get my revenge on that slimy man of squad twelve.

(Aaroniero's pro)

Lord Aizen told us about the Kurosaki boy, I may be able to use him on getting my revenge on Rukia Kuchiki.

(Yammay's pro)

ZZZ

(Orihime's pro)

I am waiting patiently for Aizen to tell me why I am still here. I brought every arrancar and espadas he told me to bring back. So why am I still alive and what will happen to Ichigo. I am certain that Aizen will kill Ichigo to get his revenge on him and Ichigo has no power to protect himself. Ichigo was the only one who had a fighting chance agents Aizen. Without him no one will be able to stop whatever it is that Aizen is planning. I cover my face and silently pray for Ichigo to be safe.

AFTER ICHIGO SAID YES TO SHINJI

Kurosaki house (Shinji's pro)

I look down at my Ichigo who lay in my arms snuggling up to me we just laid in each other's arm and fell asleep. We have not done that in a long time, just being content with each other. I am going to marry this man and he will is willing. Most people I dated left after the first week but Ichigo is a keeper. I will protect Ichigo to my finally breath.

(Ichigo's pro)

I woke up slowly with the man I love lying next to me watching me with loving eyes. I really want to be with Shinji always and forever, even when we have our spats. We got up and started getting dressed we have no other choice but to tell Goat face and my sister what is going on. We headed down the stairs I am holding onto Shinji's hand for dear life like it was the only thing from me running away from all of this.

Dad was sitting on the couch reading the paper while Karin and Yuzu watch t.v.

"Dad, there is something that I need to tell you. It has to do with the soulsociety and Aizen." My family all stared at me we never brought up Aizen since he was lock away.

Shinji took over for me. "Aizen is the second son of the soul king and Ichigo is his soul mate."

Dad is griping the paper so tight that his knuckles are turning white and Karin and Yuzu are basically frozen. Shinji explains everything to them and I shut down, Aizen is going to try and take me away from here. For the first time in my life I am afraid for myself. Dad leaves slamming the door on his way out and Yuzu runs up stairs with the stairs with tears in her eyes Karin went after he.

**I am happy that I have so many followers and readrs. Just remeber to review that makes me HAPPY!**


	5. Voting 1

**All right my lovely readers, who do you think should be brought back next?**

Gin Ichimaru,

OR

Kaname Tousen,

OR

Both.

I am interested in in Aizen having one or two of his friends back so he is not so lonely.

THE PLUSES OF HAVING KANAME TOUSEN BACK

.He is very loyal to Aizen

.Can be in charge of paperwork for the peace treaty

.Has good values of peace and justice

.Can finally see Shuuhei Hisagi's face

.Will have future drama with Tousen and Izuru

.Him trying to be with his true love Izuru Kira

THE CONS OF HAVING KANAME TOUSEN BACK

.He may be angry with Aizen for killing him

.Fights with him and Grimmjow

.How will he deal with jealousy

.Drama for poor Izuru

THE PROS OF HAVING GIN ICHIMARU BACK

.Gin will not be seen as a traitor

.He is lots of fun

.Will tease poor Ichigo about his relationship with Aizen

.Stark will be happy to see Gin aging

THE CONS OF HAVING GIN ICHIMARU BACK

.Gin's hatred for Aizen

.Gin might attack Ichigo for being with Aizen

.Causing trouble for everyone.

**So what do you all think please put your votes in It is a week-long vote!**


	6. NEW STORY!

**Alright Yaoi lovers! **

**It is the holiday time and you know what that means?**

Well I am taking Christmas suggest for UKE Ichigo any SEME guy there is it will be called

Uke Ichi holiday collection.

So give me whatever ideas you crazy people got and I will try my best to have them up by December 25!


	7. The plans and flashback

**I am so sorry that it has been over a whole fucking month! I am the most horrid person in the world! I have always bitch and complained when writers did not update and now look at me I am one of them. **

**I hate the Christmas and yule time, I mean why do I have to do both holidays. I am a wiccan and my girlfriend is a Christmas whore, she has OWC disorder. Obsessed With Christmas! And this is the first Christmas we are having as a couple, we have been just boink buddies for the longest time. Gosh what do I DO! **

**Oh well back to what you guys care about. :)**

**In this chapter that took forever to put up (I am really sorry about that) Aizen does a little remembering of the first few time he was with Ichigo and we learn a little about what is going on with Aizen's brother.**

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Well The votes are in and Gin is coming back, you sexy bitches! :D I am sorry for anyone who wanted Kaname, you should have voted danmit! (Points at you accusingly)**

**Well I am happy that I am finally found something I am truly passionate about, WRIGHTING YAOI! **

The next day (Ichigo's pro)

I am truly happy while I am walking with Shinji, Uryu, and Chad to Uryu's appartment. Shinji wants our wedding as soon as possible so we decided to use our savings for a speedy but tasteful wedding instead of a apartment. We will be living in Kisuke shop for no, after we clean it up of course. When I called Uryu and ask him if he could do me a favor, he did not expect it to help me plan a wedding and most certainly not mine. Uryu was in a state of shock when I told me and told me he feels so sorry for Shinji. That pissed me off but I know he only said that to get under my skin and it did! We made it to Uryu apartment and walk in I look at the way to neat living room and thought is Uryu really a guy. Uryu grabs a stack of bridal magazines and he passed one to me and Shinji. I only ask Uryu to plan our wedding because he knows about me and Shinji, that we know about the soulsociety, and that he is really good at this sort of thing.

"Alright Kurosaki, what do you want the date of your wedding to be?" He asks picking up his notepad and pen.

"Well we are thinking right after graduation. Graduation is in four days, so six days from now Saturday morning." I tell him and smirk as he drops his pen and his jaw is basically on the floor. He must of thought that he would have more time than less than a week.

He quickly composes himself while Chad started massaging his shoulders in a soothing manor. "Alright, alright. Where do you want it exactly someplace sentimental to both of you that would be available by the day you want your wedding. Any places you have in mind?"

"Well I honestly care rest about the ceremony and stuff all I care about is being married to the man I love." I tell Uryu and Shinji grabs my hand he loves it when I talk like this.

"How about the small ball room with banquet hall attach. You know, the one your parents got married in. I look it up last night and it is available this coming Friday and Saturday. So how bout it Ichi, do you want to marry in the place that your parents swore to death do they part?" He asks I nod my head vigorously and kiss his perfect lips, gosh I love this man he knows my mom wanted me to marry in that building and I am so happy he remembered.

Uryu told the couple to stop kissing in his apartment as they began feeling each other up. All four of the males are unaware of the green eyed silent arrancar watching their every move from the window.

Hucho Mundo

(Sosuke Aizen's PRO)

I am sitting in my office going through the files I have collected of my soul mate Ichigo over the years. I have had my berry watch since he was born and when he was still a fetus I watch over her myself making sure he was safe.

Flashback-

(Captain Aizen's PRO)

Walking in a gigi is terribly uncomfortable to say the least, it is worth it though. I walk into the hospital and knock out the nurse than put her in the chair so she think she just fell asleep. I approach the plastic container my soul mate lays in. I am excited I have waited for A Thousand Years to be with my other half and now I can, I just have to wait a little longer. I look upon his face for the first time to see that he has orange hair, I did not expect that at all. He is asleep and I pick him up carefully trying to be careful I do not want to harm the very fragile angel. I kiss his forehead wanting nothing more than to hold him forever, I take a seat in the chair next to the container and just stare at him what seem like the longest time. After a while his eyes flutter open and I take in the beautiful dark honey brown eyes. They look up at me as if he can see me, he looks upon me and a look of wonder enter those beautiful orbs. I want to take him back to the soulsociety with me so I can watch him grow every single day. To care for him to see him every day a see that smiling face looking up at me wanting to be in my arms every second of our existence. I smile to myself as he open his little mouth yawning the wiggles around in the very slightest form. I almost decided to take him with me when I sensed someone coming down the hall, danm I don't want to be caught holding someone else's child these pathetic human would not understand. I reach recognize the almost nonexistent spirit energy, it is Isshin Kurosaki. My former Captain the one who replaced Shinji Hirako after the hollofictaion experiment. If he can see soulreapers which is doubtful he will try and take Ichigo away from me alas I will have to leave my true love for now. I whisper a very low level kido to put my mate to sleep. I reluctantly put him back in the container and quickly seal some of my spirit energy into him. That will help him gain his own when he is older.

FAST FORWARD ROUGHLY FIVE YEARS

I have been saving my vacation days up for the last six months to have a week in the world of the living all to myself. I have come for a very special day in two days it will be my Ichi's birthday. I have not been able to watch him myself but I have had my subordinates who know my plan watching, tracking, and recording his life to me. I have been busy putting my plan into motion when Ichigo is old enough I will enter heaven with him by my side. It will take time but I know this will all be worth it. When I found out his name I found it to be cute, strawberry or number one guardian. I wonder if he will taste like Strawberries when he is older. I quickly picture Ichigo wondering the palace halls searching for me to take him. He would be wearing the finest gowns and have the most beautiful smile, I know this deep in my very being that Ichigo will be just as happy to be with me as I am to be with him. The thought of us kissing and his hands running through my locks kissing me back with so much fiery passion. I cannot wait to give him the gift I have finally obtain after four years of searching. It is the Marking bracelet that is giving to the next line to be king.

My brother mate died when I was young and the soul king must be mated and have a heir so I am next in line for the thrown, unless my brother dose a forbidden act. To use an ancient spell to steal another God or Goddess mate. If he does that Ichigo will become My wretched brothers mate and he will become king once he impregnates my Ichigo. That is how the soul king is made the first in line bounds fully with his mate and then Impregnates their mate or to be impregnated it matter if you are the carrier or donor. My brother is obsess with becoming king, I know his mate could not bear children so he tossed her aside when I learned the truth I was sent to this world and I know my brother is waiting to steal my future mate away I will not let that happen.

I walk to the park where I sensed Ichigo's spirit energy coming from. I walk to a tree five yards from the boy and watch him peacefully. He is laying his head on the grass in the park obviously enjoying his relaxing day. How I wish he was laying on my chest with his face hidden in my neck. Ichigo Kurosaki is always smiling, he can obviously see spirits at least that is what one of my spy's has reported but he cannot tell them apart from the living. I do not even think he knows the are the dearly departed. He talks to them like it is nothing new or strange how I wish he would be more careful. I walk up to him and sit beside him he looks up and I am ecstatic that he can see me.

"Hey mister, why are you dress so funny?" He asks, his voice is so cute.

"Well these are my work clothes, they are really funny looking compared to what people around here wear. You see I am a non-living human and you can see me because you have the ability to see ghosts. " I tell him not in the mood to beat around the bush.

"There is no such thing!" He exclaims pouting slightly, which I found truly adorable.

"Yes there is and I can prove it." I tell him smiling at him.

"Fine! But you better stop lying when you cannot prove it." He orders crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ichigo, it is time to go home daddy is waiting." His mother says coming over and helping her son stand up.

"Mommy, is there a man wearing funny black clothes sitting by me?" He asks his mother she shook her head and took Ichigo's hand leading him to the sidewalk. I am happy when I see Ichigo turn to look back at me but not to see me with longing but fear.

Next day at the day care Ichigo's birthday

(Ichigo's PRO)

Was that brown haired man really a ghost, he said he was and mommy could not see him. Is there something wrong with me am I freak that I see things others can't. Yes there is something very, very wrong with me. "It is good to see you aging little one."

I turn to see the man from yesterday he is kinda dorky looking. "Hey mister, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can little one, ask me anything you want." He smiles and I smile back but then turn to the other kids playing a ways away.

"Am I weird or something?" I ask him trusting him he friendly looking.

I am grabbed and yank on his lap his arms around me tightly "Do not ever think there is something wrong with you." For some odd reason I feel safe and warm. "So what if you can see the dearly departed, it is something that makes you special and it make you, you."

I felt him fumble with my wrist than I passed out.

Normal time-

(Aizen's PRO)

I pull myself out of my thoughts and memories. Now it is time to visit miss Inoue not look back on the beautiful time I had with Ichigo. Ichigo body will be damaged if I make him a demi-goddess from human. Orihime is going to bring Ichigo powers back and I will put him in the place he will stay by my side and in my bed, that is where he belongs. First though I am going to bring back an old friend and a traitor it is time he learned a lesson for crossing me.

**Okay so we learned some interesting things about Aizen.**

**In the next chapter Aizen has gin back and gives him punishment than Ulquiorra brings back news on Ichi and Stark comforts Gin?**

**So here we are with my own extra with the cast!**

**AIZEN: I am quite attach to the fact that I get Ichigo Kurosaki he is the only one worthy of me.**

**LILLIAN (ME): Well your lucky I am a huge Aichi fan. I feel sorry for Ichi though. :(**

**AIZEN: Do not worry I will have him forgetting his troubles when we become one. ;)**

**LILLIAN: Do not FUCKING wink it is sooooo creepy! **_**Looks over at Ichigo**_

**ICHIGO:...**

**LILLIAN: I hope he is okay he seem to be in shock. Well while I get this poor berry out of his shock please read and review. :)**


	8. (AN) READ IT IS IMPORTANT

**READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT**

I am so sorry but I may be a tad bit distracted, I have cancer cells in my body and the doctor my future father in law has me on a treatment so I am so sorry if I do not update.I am not giving up on this story but if something is to happen to me I will put it up for adoption and this story will have a new owner.

Please send your complaints if you have any, I am truly sorry.


End file.
